Mysteries of Death
by NaruHina113
Summary: A Mysterious new guy is off on a mission to kidnap a girl and this guy look like Naruto! oh no!what isgoing to happend now? Pairings: NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaIno and KakaKure Read and Review! more chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything but my laptop which i use to write fanfics with and my twisted humor!**

my second Naruto Fic! yay! okay Read and Review everyone

* * *

-Konoha 6:00am- 

In a one of the rooms of the Hyuuga manor laid a beutiful kunoichi she was still asleep but a peaceful smilewas eched on her face, He was watching her from out the window using chakra to cling to the wall

RRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

the alarm clock sounded and in a matter of minutes the girl woke up she streched her arms freely and then she stood up and walked towardsthe bathroom

* * *

-The Underworld- 

Hades was watching a girlsleep peacefullyhewas admiring thecalmexpressionon her face, he couldfeel great potential in her then a twisted thought came to mind he called on a guy who was extremly handsome...

"yuki I want you to train that girl to be the next DeathAngel" hades said his voice rining around the underworld

"Hai, as you please I will train her to be one of the best" he said smiling evily as he suddenly started to look like Naruto but with raven colored hair and apeaceful and angelicexpression on his face

"You may go now" Hades said as he watched Yuki

* * *

-Back to the girl- 

the boy was patiently waiting for the girl to come out then she did fully dressed after a few minutes or so

"hmm now where can I eat today" the girl asked her self thinking " I know at the ramen shop" the girl said before she turned to leave

* * *

-Some Random Forest-

"This girl look preety cute" Yuki said examining the picture of the girl he was asked to kidnapp

He was jumping from tree to tree still staring at the photothen he spotted a guy training hard in the middle of a clearing and this got him interested so he went down to check on the guy

* * *

Authors Notes: well this was only a prologue so it's short!morechapters to come dont worry I hope you read and Review! yay! tnx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I would not make sasuke leave konoha**

Naruto: good idea authoress-sama

Hinata: yup naruto-kun wont have to retrive him then

Sasuke: I'm here ya know!

Oro-chan: How did you escape me again? I kinda forgot

Sasuke: who cares!

Me: okay now here's chapter 2

* * *

-Hyuuga Manor- 

"How could you ba so useless! being defeated by your sister again! your a disgrace!" Hiashi shouted at his eldest daughter

"Gomen tou-san I'll try to do better next time" Hinsata said bowing her head

"That's all I hear from you Hinata your always saying gomen tou-san I'll do better next time but you never do!" Hiashi said looking annoyed

"..." Hinata didn't say anything tears just flowed feely down her cheeks

"You are dismissed!" Hiashi shouted in rage

Hinata quickly got out of the room and ran to her room

"Father never did love me, He never did care, I'm always a nuisance, I better just go" Hinata said to herself as she packed some of her stuff in a bag and walked out the room but as she went out she saw Neji

"hmm by the looks of it I'd say your finally breaking free Hinata-sama" Neji said smirking

"anou...yes, Neji-nii-san Please don't tell anyone, and please call me hinata" Hinata said quietly

"of course not, so where are you going anyway?" Neji asked

"I don't know exactly, I guess I'll just wander around" HInata said

"well you can stay at naruto's I guess he wont mind co'z he lives alone and all" Neji said teaseing hinata

"Nii-san!" Hinsata said louder than her normal voice

"I mean it Hinata at least I would know your safe but if he does anything perverted just tell me andI'll kill him!" neji said smirking

"okay I'll agree to this but I dont know if naruto-kun would like me at his house"Hinata said as she and neji walk off towards naruto's apartment

* * *

-Naruto's apatment- 

Naruto was enjoyingsome ramen when the door bell rang so he walked over to the door and opened it he was suprised to see Nejia nd Hinata

"Hinata, Neji what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked

"well Hinata got so full of her father so she decided to run away and she hasno where to go so I thought since your living alone you could use my cousins company" Neji said smirking at Naruto and HInata who were both blushing

"well Of course she can, but isn't it weird if the both of us live in one house" Naruto said nervously

"so you mean she cant okay then We'll just look for somewhere else then sorry to bother you Naruto" Neji said grabing hinata's hand and begining to turn

"Wait! Neji I didn't mean it like that, I would love hinata to stay here butI'ts just ackward for us, I mean a girl and a boy living in one house together" Naruto tried to explain as he blushed red

"It's okay with me Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing redder than naruto

"okay then it's settled hinata take care of your self, I'll be visiting once in awhile, and Naruto IF YOU DO ANYTHING PERVERTED I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" Neji said glaring and shouting the last part

"what make you say I'll do that to hinata, I respect girls you know, I'm not like ero-sennin" Naruto said

"Nii-san!"Hinata said hitting neji lightly on the arm

"okay I'll be going now" Neji said still smirking as he left them

"so Hina-chan I'll take your bags up stairs"Naruto said smiling

* * *

-forest- 

Sasuke was training when he sense a presence

"come out" sasuek said

"Uchiha sasuke right?" the person said coming out of the shadows

"Yes what do you want?" sasuke asked

"I just want to aske you a question" The guy said

"what is it?"Sasuke said annoyed

"do you know this girl?" the guys said showing sasuke a picture

"Yes her name is Hyuuga Hinata,the heiress of the hyuuga clan" sasuke said

"okay thank you" the guy said turning to leave

"wait what do you want with her?" Sasuke asked

"nothing of your concern"the guys said leaving

* * *

Authors Notes: okay so ends chapter 2

Kabuto: Review! click that button now!


End file.
